


i'm not into love and all that

by sylphofkarkat



Series: cats of a feather flock together (wait, i meant crows) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Food, Gen, KenHina Week, M/M, kageyama suffers so much, karasuno kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphofkarkat/pseuds/sylphofkarkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama just wanted to eat without seeing Hinata and Kozume-san all over each other.</p><p>---</p><p>[kenhina week, day 4: shoujo cliche/food]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not into love and all that

**Author's Note:**

> title from [melt](www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rFBkHb8CL8) by ryo ft. hatsune miku
> 
> the cliche is sharing bentos and the uncomfortable friend (at least i think that's a trope in shoujo manga?)
> 
> i wrote kags here with the thought that he is aromantic and highly uncomfortable with displays of romantic affection in mind, but if it doesn't transmit that well i'm sorry!
> 
> this takes place in my karasuno kenma au! more on that tomorrow with my alternate universe entry~

Kageyama picked his head up from where it lay on his desk, grumbling. The lunch bell had just rang, but he didn’t want to move. But if he didn’t eat, he wouldn’t be in good shape for practice later today. And he needed his daily milk.

Before he could go get his bag, the door to his classroom banged open.

“KAGEYAMAAA! LUNCH TIME!”

Of course.

Hinata stood in the entryway, eyes bright and breath short. The dumbass had probably run here again.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” the setter returned, already walking over to where the middle blocker was. Hinata huffed out an annoyed breath.

“Hurry up, Slug-eyama! We still have to get Kenma!”

Kageyama’s eye twitched at the horrible insult, but he kept his mouth shut, instead brushing past Hinata into the hallway and stalking away.

"H-hey! Kageyama! Wait up!" Hinata ran to catch up to him, his own three strides equal to Kageyama's one, as they headed to the second year classrooms.

\--

The thing was, Kageyama didn't really choose to eat lunch with Hinata and Kozume-san.

He honestly had no other options. He couldn't possibly eat with any of his clubmates (them either being third years, disappearing, or Tsukishima), and he hadn't any friends besides that. So that kind of made his almost friend and his boyfriend the default besides eating alone.

If he had a real choice, though, he would eat alone. Because the two of them were almost sickening in their displays of affection.

Not that Kageyama had any problems with them together. He just preferred to not see Hinata practically in Kozume-san's lap the entire lunch break, them grinning at each other with sappy looks in their eyes as they ate.

This, unfortunately for Kageyama, was happening right now. He frustratingly sucked at his milk carton, glaring off to the side. He absolutely refused to lay his eyes on the couple sitting across from him. He'd just feel incredibly awkward - well, even more so than right now.

Kageyama really wondered why they kept inviting him to lunch if they just did this the entire time. Didn’t they ever feel weird about having someone else pretty much intruding in their romantic lives? He almost regretted telling Kozume-san to confess. Almost.

Despite his better judgement, he chanced a look over at them. True to form, Hinata was eating. From Kozume-san’s lunch. Straight from Kozume-san’s chopsticks.

They were so in love.

Kageyama wanted to vanish from the face of the earth.

“Heeey, Kageyama? You okay?” Hinata asked, looking at him with wide, concerned eyes. Kozume-san eyed him a little questionably as well.

Ugh. It must have been pretty bad if even _Hinata_ was noticing his discomfort. Still, Kageyama opted to shake his head with a grunt.

At least eating with somebody, even if it was an incredibly affectionate and oblivious couple, was better than alone.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://misterrefreshing.tumblr.com)!


End file.
